1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness provided with an electric wire(s) and a braided shield covering the outer periphery thereof, as well as a connection structure of a shield shell and a braided shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness is known that has plural electric wires for connecting e.g. a motor as a drive source to an inverter in a vehicle and that is provided with a braided shield so as to reduce an electromagnetic noise emitted from the electric wires to the outside (See e.g. JP-A-2004-171952).
The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-171952 has a conductive shield shell fixed to a shield case of an inverter by a bolt, and a cylindrical braided shield covering the plural electric wires. The shield shell has a cylindrical portion for inserting the plural electric wires and a plate-shaped attaching portion projecting outward from a front edge of the cylindrical portion on the inverter side, and a bolt-hole for insertion of a fixing bolt is formed on the attaching portion. The braided shield is fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical portion of the shield shell by an annular crimp ring. The crimp ring is fitted onto the braided shield in a region corresponding to the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion of the shield shell.